The Next-Gen Rowdyruffs
by Meowth22
Summary: The now-adult Rowdyruffs decide to create a new batch of boys to aid them in crime and fight the Powerpuffs. This story will be about the influences facing these new lives and whether or not they decide to use their powers for good or evil.
1. Chapter 1

Years in the future, the now-adult Powerpuff women were still fighting crime and saving the day.

Bubbles has taken a job as the teacher at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten after Ms. Keane retired. She loves teaching her students and is loved by them in turn.

Blossom helps out at city hall, assisting Mayor Bellum after the old mayor retired, servings as the team's primary liaison with the city's government.

Buttercup joined the Townsville police department and is currently the sister most involved in fighting crime.

All three women still live at home with their dad, Professor Utonium.

But what of the villains, you ask?

The genius chimp, Mojo Jojo, spends his days, up in his volcano lair, kicking himself for throwing away the chance he had when he took over the world, when he's not hatching the occasional scheme against the Powerpuffs to stave off boredom.

Him has been quiet for some years, but the Powerpuffs know to be alert for when he comes out from the shadows to strike.

Fuzzy Lumpkins keeps to himself, as usual, spending his days playing his banjo.

The Gangreen Gang are now one minor street gang among several in Townsville.

Princess Morbucks inherited her family's fortune and companies after her father passed away. Although she claims to have retired from super-villainy, the Powerpuffs still keep a suspicious eye on her activities.

The Amoeba Boys are barely a beap on the Powerpuffs' radar these days. So, as usual then.

Sedusa is currently serving time for her latest scheme.

But, for all their rogues, the most dangerous ones are on the loose: the Rowdyruff Boys!

The Powerpuffs' male counterparts, they were created by Mojo Jojo for one purpose: destroying the Powerpuff girls. But nowadays, they have expanded to causing general chaos and terror against the innocent citizens of Townsville.

Brick, the leader, is more professional than his brothers, though not by much. He does show some restraint when shaking down gang leaders for money or information, but when challenged, his ego and vindictiveness shine through.

Butch, the mad dog, is always eager for handing out a beatdown, and woe be to the poor souls around when Brick decides to let him off the chain.

Boomer, the youngest, though more reserved than his brothers, still takes pleasure in being the cause of suffering and chaos throughout the city.

The Rowdyruffs were in a standoff with the Powerpuffs for control of the city. In every battle they faced each other, it was an even match.

But, Brick thought up a way to break the tie: create a new batch of Rowdyruffs and train them to fight the Powerpuffs who, being the goody-goods that they are would go easy on them cause they were kids, allowing him and his brothers to take them down while they were distracted.

But, to do this, he required three things: snips, snails, puppy dog tails, & most importantly, Chemical X.

The first three were easy enough to get ahold of, but they had difficulty finding Chemical X as they had to contact several of the gangs to smuggle the chemical to them.

So, it was they stirred the concoction when, as expected, it exploded.

When the dust settled, they looked upon three five-year old boys who looked just like they did when they were created.

Yet there was something different: unlike the roughness and rage in the originals' eyes, these new ones' only looked at their creators with confusion.


	2. The Next-Gen Boys

Before the Rowdyruffs, stood three duplicates of their younger selves. But there was something different about them.

The one resembling Brick, named Charlie, was the smartest of the trio. So, he took up the leadership position among his two 'brothers' by being the first to approach their creators.

The one resembling Butch, named Cam, only sat down and sighed. Butch was disappointed in what seemed to be laziness.

The one resembling Boomer, named Cole, only looked at the older males shyly.

Charlie approached the elders and greeted them awkwardly.

Boomer decided to break the ice by returning the greeting to all three boys. He was confused when Cole averted eye contact with him.

Brick told the boys how they were created, and that they were their fathers.

Seeing that Cam was paying no attention frustrated Butch enough to march over to him. Cam ignored his yelling, only sighing out of boredom.

Butch was about to strike him when Boomer held him back, feeling it wasn't right to expect the boys to immediately adapt right after they were created.

Butch huffed and dropped his fist, though there was still tension in the room.

Brick told the boys why they were created: to destroy the Powerpuffs, to which Cam asked what a Powerpuff was.

So, the men had to explain the history of the superheroes, and why they were the enemy.

Staring at pictures of the Powerpuffs and seeing their similar powers, Charlie spoke up, asking if the Powepuffs were their moms.

The men were stunned by the question, disgusted by the very thought of them being…with their sworn enemies. Brick was quick to shut that question down, telling the boys, especially Charlie, that the Powerpuffs are their enemies who, if they became aware of their existence, would destroy them without mercy.

This thought terrified the boys into obedience.

The men decided to bring the boys outside.

Charlie quickly got to work analyzing his surroundings to get used to the environment around him, which impressed Brick.

Cam only sat in the shade, which increased Butch's disappointment in him.

Cole walked around until he came across a squirrel. Boomer expected him to squash it (like he and his brothers did as a pastime in their childhoods) only to be confused when Cole instead began petting the critter.


	3. Poker Night at the Dump

At the city dump, the grown Gangreen Gang were gathering together for a game of poker. Never the biggest fish in the pond that was Townsville's criminal underworld, nowadays, they were still small-time. Though still with no interest in going straight.

It was the welcome home party for leader Ace Copular, having been just released from prison, his first major bid to happen due to being tried as an adult. Which was quite different from his stints in Juvie, where he could easily become one of the head sharks of the joint with his skill at manipulation. But, in prison, he was just one mook out of many serving their time. It felt great to be on the outside again, with his pals again.

His right-hand and best friend Sanford 'Snake' Ingleberry was sitting next to him. A thin snake-like man who often sounded like he was hissing, Snake had been running the gang while Ace was imprisoned and preferred to keep a low profile-especially beneath the notice of the Powerpuffs, fearing yet another beatdown from the superheroines.

Snake had been the one to have picked Ace up from his release from prison. A happy reunion turned sour when Ace complained to Snake about him and the gang not pulling any big scores while he was on the inside. Snake tried to protest, but that only earned him a punch to the nose. Snake rubbed his aching nose, sighing. Same old, same old.

Next to Snake was the mutant known only as Grubber, the most hideous of the bunch. His eyes bursting out of their sockets caused this fiend to be feared on-sight by the law-abiding citizens in Townsville along with his unpredictable violence. Grubber usually spoke only by blowing raspberries (that his fellow gangbangers had learned to understand), but, beneath the savage exterior, lied a cunning criminal mind, able to imitate peoples' voices and change his appearance (though the exertion it causes him means that he can only keep up his façade for only a few minutes).

As usual, Grubber was winning the game, but Ace had a feeling that tonight would be the night his luck would change.

Then there was William 'Big Billy' Williams, the gang's gigantic cyclops. Billy was dimwitted, but with a childlike innocence to him. Unlike his friends, Billy actually liked the Powerpuffs (them having saved his life before), but still follows Ace's orders to the letter. Sometimes his stupidity could groan on the rest of the gang, but they still kept him around due to his great strength.

And finally, there was the midget Arturo de la Guerra. The youngest member, Arturo had been in and out of juvies for years, but now that Ace was out, it was their chance to finally get into the big time.

But their poker game came to a sudden halt when they spotted three beams of light (one red, one blue, and one green) heading straight for them.

Ace groaned. He had just gotten out, and the girls pick now to come after him?!

Within seconds, all five men were picked up and were transported to the park.

Shaken by the trip, the Gangreen Gang looked up and were shocked (and horrified) to discover standing over them, instead of the Powerpuffs, were the Rowdyruffs.

The Gangreens began pleading, exclaiming that they had done nothing to them, had always respected them, but Brick only told them to shut up.

Brick turned around to the three boys (the Gangreens were struck by how much the kids resembled the Rowdyruffs when they were younger) and announced that 'these bums' would be their first training dummies, causing the Gangreens to cringe in fear for the coming beatdown.

Charlie was willing to obey, but Cole spoke up, asking why they should attack these men they did not know (giving Boomer confusion on what to say). Cam repeated the question, but in a more bored tone.

Butch stepped towards them, growling, and gave them the reason why: he was going to give them the thrashing of a lifetime if they didn't. The two boys stepped back fearfully before acquiescing.

The next thing Ace & pals knew, they were being punched rapidly by the three kids until they lost consciousness.

Standing over their five victims, the three boys contemplated what they had just done. Charlie yearned for a fight, but there was no satisfaction in beating up people so helpless (hoping that these Powerpuffs would put up more of a fight), Cole was horrified, terrified by the blood coming from the men, and Cam was ambivalent, not caring about the men, but glad that he had avoided a beating from his 'dad'.

Brick complimented the boys before leaving with them and his brothers.

The Gangreens came to quickly (the beatings the Powerpuffs had given them over the years giving them a high tolerance from pain). They laid there on the grass, groaning in pain.

Ace couldn't believe it. He had just gotten out of the joint and now he had another generation of these monsters to deal with.


	4. Not Again!

Mayor Bellum had Blossom brought in for a special meeting.

In the office, the TV was put on, showing a news report: the Rowdyruffs had come out of hiding again and this time, they had company. Blossom couldn't believe her eyes: with the men, were three boys who looked exactly like the Rowdyruffs did when they were first created.

No, not again, Blossom worried.

At Pokey Oak Elementary, the school day had just ended, and Bubbles had just bid farewell to her class. She was packing up her things to leave when her phone went off.

Seeing that it was her sister, she answered, 'What is it, Blossom?'

'Bubbles, they're back.'

'Who?'

'The Rowdyruffs. And there's more, come to City Hall right now.'

Lieutenant Buttercup was just signing paperwork (the most boring part of the job for her) when word came over that the Rowdyruffs had just assaulted the Gangreen Gang. She was about to head out when Blossom called her to come over to City Hall.

There, Blossom showed her sisters the report. Both sisters were stunned. Somehow, the Rowdyruffs managed to make another batch of…themselves.

Seeing the boys in action, Buttercup declared they should waste no time in bringing those punks in before they hurt anyone else, but Bubbles recommended being softer towards them (after all, being a kindergarten teacher, it wouldn't do for her to fight children). And there was something on two of the boys' faces when she saw Butch approach them.

Fear. The same face that one of Bubbles' students made when Bubbles met with her mother (in a case that required child services to get involved).

As for Blossom, she was more neutral if anything. She knew, from the look, the boys had just started living. And what more rotten role models were there to have than the Rowdyruffs? But, still, they were a danger that needed to be brought in.

Meanwhile, in his volcano lair, Mojo Jojo was also taking in the news. Seeing the news boys brought some nostalgia to the monkey mastermind.

But even more important, was that Mojo realized, to his joy: he was a grandfather now.


End file.
